Love is tough
by xFantasyLoverx
Summary: This is what happens when Alice meets Jasper. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I hope you guys liked my other stories. Plz review...I'm begging you. This story is when Alice and Jasper meet, but here's the catch. Jasper and and another girl named Sappfire (Its pronounced Sapphire, like the gem) are going out. I know when they are supposed to meet is kinda off but this is my version. Please please please review! Thanks so much. I promise I will read and review the stories of people who review. BTW this is told from Alice's POV most of the time. It may switch to Jazz. (sry its so short)**

_What's the point of caring if all it brings is pain?_

I was just sitting there, aware of what to do. I met the guy in my vision, but he was already going out with someone. Well, I just looked at after he said. I was ready to smack him but it wouldn't look very good. Just smacking him for no reason. I did have a reason but not a very good one. I walked away in disappointment and confusion. He wasn't dating in my vision. What the hell went wrong?! I went up to him and said hi and that crap. I don't how long I was there. Ten minutes...maybe?

"Hi.I'm Alice!" I said in a perky tone.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. How may I help you?" he replied, he sounded really confused.

"Oh, I don't need anything. I came here to meet you. I had a vision about you and I was interested to meet you." I explained. Then he looked at me weird and turned around. I don't what he did but then he turned back around.

"Why don't you take your little 'sidekick powers' and go use them one someone else."

"Sidekick powers? You think I have sidekick powers?!" It was true, I did have 'sidekick powers.' He looked at me and shook his head. As soon has he finished a girl came over and stared at me. "Jazz, who is this?" asked the girl. She had short blonde hair that fell to the bottom of her ears. Her eyes were ice blue, they gave my the chills whenever she looked at me. "This is Alice. She came to meet me just now. I was going to send her on her way." he replied.

"No, it's alright. She can stay. Will you join us for lunch? By the way, my name is Sappfire." she said. I guess her name has something to do with her eyes. Damn it she was pretty. I shook my head no and turned around. I heard Jasper sigh with relief. What a bum. I grabbed my bag and walked away. I heard Sappfire complain to Jasper. Ha ha. My family wasn't expecting my till late tonight, so I had the rest of the afternoon to do crap. I grabbed my ipod and blasted it. I walked around the streets and found a bench and just sat there. Way to spend my Saturday afternoon.

**Hey everybody, I'm deciding whether I want to continue this story. I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't what I'm going to do. If I don't continue this story, I'm gonna start a new one called My Life Is Definitely Not Average. Let me know what you guys want to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this and plz plz plz review! **

**Jazz POV:**

_That girl was weird. What was her name...Alice? She came to me just to meet me? Isn't that kinda strange?_ I looked at Sappfire. "That was really strange." I said to as we walked away.

"I thought she was nice and she was kinda pretty. But nothing can come in between us Jazz." she replied happily. I thought for a second. It was hard being around her so much with me being a vampire and her not. She smelled so sweet. It was hard to resist. But I held it in until I had to hunt, which was soon. "I know that Sapp." I whispered into her ear. She giggled and replied. "Jazz, do you want to come over tonight? I have nothing to do." I looked at her.

"Sure. Why not."

"Thanks. See you tonight!" she said as she walked away. I watched her get into her car and pull away. I turned around and sprinted towards the woods. I went to hunt. Anything would do right about now. I hadn't hunted in two weeks. Sappfire loved how my eyes changed different colors. She never knew why. I wondered around the woods and forgot why I was there. I walked out and looked at my watch. It was seven thirty. I decided I would head to Sappfire's house. My car was still were I left it, even though it was expensive and everyone wanted it. I got in and pulled away. My phone began to ring and I listened to it. The caller tried three times and on the fourth try I answered. "What?" I hissed into the phone.

"Is this Jasper Hale?" asked the caller.

"Yes and what do you want?" I asked.

"This is Dr. Cullen. I believe you had an appointment with me this afternoon." he explained.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I forgot to cancel. I had plans that I could not miss." I lied.

"Well Jasper, this is your third appointment you have missed. I know you need to hunt and all that crap, but as do I." he hissed softly into the phone. He hung up and I snapped my cell phone shut and continued to drive. I remembered why I was in the woods. I needed to hunt. _Crap._ Tonight was going to be hard. I pulled up into Sappfire's drive and cut the engine. I got out and walked to the front door. I didn't even make it to the door before it opened. "Hi Jazz!" Sappfire said excitedly.

"Hey sweet pea." I replied as I walked in. My thirst grew when I was near her. I didn't know how much I could last with out attacking her or some one else. My throat was burning and I was getting worried. I could tell that the girl Alice was around the house. _Stalker._ I didn't care any more. I walked Sappfire into her room and we sat on the bed. I knew I was going to regret this. But I needed to "feed." I tilted her neck and kissed it softly. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. I bit into her neck and drank a little. I pulled back and gently lied Sapphire down on her bed. She would wake up later. I looked up and I found myself staring face to face with Alice, who was on the other side of the window.

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plz review!**

**Alice's POV:**

_Holy shit! What was he doing?!_ I looked at Jasper in shock. He looked back with the same expression. He got up and came to the window. I backed away slowly but then he motioned me closer to the window. He opened it stuck his head out the window. "Get in the house now." he hissed. I shook my head and ran toward the back door. It was unlocked so I let myself in. I looked around and found my way to her room. Jasper was sitting on the end of the bed. He looked up when he heard me come in. Sappfire was lying on her bed. It just looked like she was sleeping if you just glanced at her. But if you got closer you could she blood running down her neck and tiny holes where Jasper sank his teeth into. "What were you doing? Better yet, what where you thinking?!" I asked quickly.

"I was thirsty. I take it your a vampire too?" he asked.

"Yes I am but I'm a vegetarian. I hunt animals, not humans." I explained.

"Oh, I see. That must be hard. Anyway, I haven't hunted in two weeks. I went to the woods earlier but I got distracted and forgot why I was there. When I got here I realized why I was in the woods. I lost control. I could sense that you where around the house but I couldn't tell where. So I tried to do it without you seeing it. But apparently that kinda failed." explained Jasper.

"Well yea. Jasper this is not good. She will wake up any minute and ask what happened. There is blood on her neck. That's not good either!"

"Well I'll tell her that....I got nothing."

"Exactly."

"Then I will run away from here. Somewhere else. Maybe to Dr. Cullen."

"Wait did you just say Dr. Cullen?

"Yea, why?"

"He's my 'dad.' Well adoptive dad. Lets go. She's gonna wake up n a minute." Jasper looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Lets go!" I whispered. He followed me to his car. I got In the drivers seat and he willingly got in the passenger seat. I pulled out and raced down the street. I didn't know how long we were driving for but then we pulled into the drive way of . I got out and walked to the other side of the car. Jasper got out quickly and looked at me. "He live's here?" he asked as I turned around. I nodded my head and walked to the door. I didn't know why I was in a rush. We were far away from Sappfire. We didn't need to worry about about her. "Jasper give me your phone." I said quickly.

"Why?" he said as he pulled it out his pocket.

"Because. Just give it to me." He handed it to me and I threw it at the wall. It smashed into little pieces and I heard running in the house. That wasn't my intention but then Edward came to the door. I waved to him and he opened the door. Edward looked at the ground and saw then cell phone on the ground in pieces. I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was about to throw up. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"That was my brand new phone! Why on earth did you break my phone?!" he yelled.

"She could call you and eventually find you." I replied easily. He just looked at me and stared at his phone. "Edward, will you please move? Dumb ass here needs a drink." I said.

"Fine. I need to go see Rosalie anyway." replied Edward as he stepped to the side. I walked Jasper to the kitchen and I let go of him. "Get a grip Jasper." I said as I got some water. "I'll buy you a new phone. The doc of there has loads of money."


End file.
